


A-Maize-ing Story

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Corny, cornmaze, cropcircles, little green men - Freeform, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: They were supposed to be going to a corn maze. They ended up a little lost.Written for the 13 Days of Horror on devArt. The final prompt: Mazes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A-Maize-ing Story

A-maize-ing Story

The four turtles pushed their way around stalks of corn taller than they were. It was a new experience for them, the shushing and rattling of the leaves as they made their way further and further into the field. 

“How far in is this maze thing suppose to be?” Raphael snarled, not happy about being dragged out to the middle of nowhere to play in a corn maze that had yet to appear.

“It _has_ to be around here somewhere!” Michelangelo insisted. “According to the map, it should be right here!”

“At this rate, we’re not gonna be able to see our own beaks, much less be able to navigate a maize-maze!”

“Cool it, hothead. If Mikey says it’s here, we’ll trust him and keep looking,” Leo insisted.

Raph grumbled to himself. “And to think, I’m missing out on watching ‘Who Wants to Be a Celebrity Hockey Player?’ with Casey for all this…”

Donatello stepped up beside his orange-banded brother. “Lemme see that map…” He took a flashlight from his belt to light the map in the darkening field. He turned the map 180 degrees, handing it back to Mikey. “North is that way.”

Leo looked skeptical. “How can you tell?”

Don pointed at the sky. “They don’t call that the North Star for nothing.”

“Whoaaa…” Mikey observed, “there’s more than one star!”

“There are billions of stars, actually. There’s just so much light pollution in the city, we can’t see hardly any of them,” Don explained.

“Mikey?” Leo asked.

“Hm?”

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, right! Sorry, dudes.” He took the map and flashlight from Donatello and examined it. “According to this, the corn maze should be right…” he pointed directly behind him, “…thirty-seven and three quarters of a mile that way.” Everyone groaned at this proclamation.

“Okay, that does it!” Raph announced, seizing his brother by the arms and spinning him in a wide circle, mowing down cornstalks around them. “Enough of you and your corny maze!” He let the shouting Michelangelo go, sending him sliding backward on his shell several yards.

“Cowabungaaaa!” Mikey hollered as he slid, crushing the corn as he slid and spun to a stop, where he stood up dizzily and looked at the little spiral pattern of flattened corn. He laughed, jogging back to his brothers “Again!!”

Raph shrugged. “If you say so!” And with that, grabbed Mikey again, spinning him through the corn and tossing him off in another direction, his brother whooping and hollering. “You too, brainiac!” he said, snatching up Don by the ankles.

“Hey! No! I didn’t sign up for thiiiiiiiii—” his voice trailed off as he was launched off into the field.

“What about you, Fearless Leader?”

“I don’t think so!” Leo laughed challengingly as he met his brother’s hands. He dug his ankles in, causing Raphael to spin as he tried to pull his elder brother off his feet. In retaliation, Raph dug his own heels in and hauled Leo off his feet, spinning him a hundred and eighty degrees, before Leo caught some purchase on the soil and did the same to him, the two of them alternating swinging each other around, knocking down more corn around their path. 

“First one to let go gets a one-way ticket into the corn!”

“You’re on!”

Mikey and Don arrived back in time to see their brothers pass by, spinning in their dual orbit.

“Centrifugal force is fun!” Donatello commented. 

“Wanna go for a spin, bro?” Mike offered, and the two of them crossed arms and joined hands, leaning back to spin until they lost their grip and both went shooting off, leaving further ruts in the field.

At this point, all plans to find the maze were out the window.

“Dunno! Just woke up this mawrnin’ and there it were! Weren’t me… had to’ve been them aliens!” the overalled man said into the mic pushed in his face.

“The geometric pattern and angles suggest that this is a communication of some sort, relaying information the same way bees relate information in the hive,” explained a man with no hair in the front of his pate; what was left stuck out like he stuck his tongue into an electrical socket on the daily. “What it is they’re trying to say, though, we haven’t managed to figure out.”

The red-haired reporter appeared onscreen. “Crop circles. Elaborate hoax, or proof of visitors from another world? Area residents report sightings of four little green men entering the cornfield, but did they come in a flying saucer? There have been no such reports of any unusual flying objects within the local airspace. Did aliens create this geometric phenomenon? This reporter has her doubts. April O’Neil, Channel 6 News.”


End file.
